


Rat Slayer

by Yudi1405



Category: Goblin Slayer - Kagyu Kumo, Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Gen, goblin slayer - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudi1405/pseuds/Yudi1405
Summary: Sebuah Ras yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain, namun tidak bagi pemuda satu ini. Ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan monster itu. Saat Tahun berganti, dia akhirnya terjun ke dunia kelam yaitu petualang.





	Rat Slayer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Goblin Slayer milik Kumo Kagyu

Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi

Mungkin kedepan setting tempatnya diambli dari game, jadi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya terima kasih

Chapter 1

Petualang Muda yang baru mendaftar

Seorang pemuda yang berusia 16 tahun, datang dari luar kota dengan pandangan kosong dan sendu. Setiap mata yang melihat hanya terdiam tak banyak bereaksi, cuma bisik-bisik kecil yang terdengar.

Tubuh lusuh dan bau anyir tercium darinya, para penduduk menjauh membiarkannya lewat. Pemuda itu menyusuri sungai yang airnya tidak terlalu jernih, untuk membasuh tubuh.

Setelah semua kering dan sudah rapi, dia bersiap menuju guild petualang. Berbekal pedang pendek yang terselip dipinggangnya, dia melangkah berani menuju Guild petualang.

Dernyit pintu Guild petualang membuat semua mata tertuju pada dirinya, tapi tidak ada reaksi atas kedatangannya. Itu wajar, dia baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat ini.

Berhadapan dengannya seorang resepsionis berwajah cantik, memiliki mata Lavender dan rambut darkblue yang terurai rapi sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan melanjutkan.

"Iya, aku ingin jadi petualang?"

Mata sang resepsionis mengerjap dua atau tiga kali, sebelum dia sibuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran bagi calon anggota baru.

"Eh etto apa kau bisa menulis dan membaca?"

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu isi data dirimu disini, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu."

Pria itu melakukan apa yang diintruksikan oleh sang resepsionis, dengan serius dia mengisinya satu persatu. setelah selesai, dia menyerahkan kepada resepsionis kembali.

"Nah karena kau sudah mengisinya, berarti secara sah kau menjadi petualang. Simpan kalung ini sebagai tanda pengenal."

Pria itu menerima tanda pengenal dari sang resepsionis, benda itu berupa lempengan besi kuning bertuliskan keramik. Itu adalah level terkecil dari seorang petualang. Tapi pemuda itu mengabaikan hal itu dan langsung menuju toko perlengkapan.

Suara benda yang ditempa bertalu-talu terdengar dengan irama yang stabil, membuktikan jika pandai besi di Guild mempunyai skill yang bagus.

"Aku minta peralatan, apa disini menyediakannya?"

Pria tua yang hanya memiliki rambut di sisi kepala dan tengahnya botak, tubuhnya kecil yang merupakan ciri khas seorang Dwarf melirik pada pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa menyediakannya tapi sebelum itu, apa kau punya harga yang pantas."

"Aku meminta perlengkapan, seharga apa yang ada dalam kantung ini."

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dengan rajutan bunga matahari di sisinya. Melihat itu sang dwarf penempa berbisik dalam hatinya.

'Hm milik Ibu atau Neesannya, sepertinya pemuda ini sudah menyaksikan sesuatu yang buruk. Wajahnya juga cukup muram tapi tubuhnya, terbilang bagus untuk seorang bocah diusianya.'

"Mah aku hanya bisa memberikanmu, sebuah full armor tipis yang tidak terlalu bagus dan pedang pendek serta perisai kecil. Itu adalah penawaran yang bisa kuberikan, apa kau mau?"

'Petualang harusnya tidak masalah dengan apa yang kuucapkan, selama mereka memiliki perisai dan baju pelindung yang cocok untuknya itu bagus. Masalahnya, kebanyakan para petualang saat ini, lebih mementingkan gaya dan penampilan mereka tanpa tahu. Kalau suatu saat pekerjaannya itu, akan merenggut nyawa mereka secara tiba-tiba.'

Dwarf itu menunggu respon yang diberikan pemuda tersebut untuk menilai, apa dia termasuk pemuda bodoh yang mencari ketenaran dari gelar petualang atau memang bertujuan untuk menjadi petualang sungguhan.

"Aku terima!"

"Hm begitu, barangmu ada disana! Hanya benda itu yang bisa kuberikan sesuai dengan harga yang kau punya. Lalu simpan beberapa keping untuk peganganmu."

"Aku mengerti!"

Pemuda itu mengenakan baju zirah pemberian sang dwarf yang sedikit berkarat, pedang sepanjang 120 cm terselip di pinggang kiri juga sebuah perisai terpasang pada lengan kirinya. Tak ada protes dan alasan untuk menolaknya, baginya sebuah full plate armor memang sangat diperlukan. Dia malah bersyukur sang dwarf berbaik hati, memberikan untuknya sebuah full plate armor. Lengkap dengan pedangnya, kemudian dia berlalu dari tempat itu.

'Hm anak yang menarik tapi memang hanya baju itu yang bisa kuberikan untuknya, uang ini aku yakin dia mengumpulkannya sedikit demi sedikit untuk memenuhi perlengkapan petualangnya. Sepertinya, dia cukup mengerti dengan arti petualang itu sendiri.'

Setelah mengenakan armor yang di belinya, dia pergi menuju resepsionis untuk bertanya tentang quest yang bisa dia lakukan

"Maaf, apa bisa memberikanku saran Quest yang sesuai untuk tingkatku?"

"Eh tunggu sebentar! Quest yang bagus untuk petualang tingkat keramik adalah ini."

Meja itu kini dipenuhi dengan lembaran quest yang sesuai untuk petualang keramik diantaranya membunuh Goblin, mencari tanaman obat, memusnahkan sarang tikus yang mengganggu penduduk dan lain-lain.

"Aku ingin menjalankan dua quest ini apa boleh?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk quest mencari tanaman obat dan memburu sarang tikus. Sang resepsionis mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju, lalu segera dia mengambil kertas itu dan beranjak dari sana.

Beberapa petualang yang melihatnya banyak berbisik, ketika pemuda itu telah meninggalkan ruang guild untuk menjalankan tugas pertamanya.

"Sepertinya, dia petualang yang mencari aman."

"Dilihat dari pakaianya sudah jelas bukan."

"Mungkin, dia orang baru dalam dunia petualang dan mencoba berbaur untuk menyesuaikan diri."

"Um kurasa aku mengerti alasanmu".

Bisikan itu sampai ke telinga sang resepsionis, jujur dia juga merasa aneh. Seorang petualang pemula, meminta pendapat tentang quest yang cocok untuk kelasnya itu sangat langka.

'Pemuda itu seolah ingin mengumpulkan pengalaman karena belum terbiasa, tapi kenapa tatapan miliknya itu sendu sekali.'

"Hinata! apa kau sedang melamun lagi?"

"Ehh Rias-san! Aku tidak melakukan itu?"

"Mattaku siapapun akan sadar, kalau kau tadi sedang melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak-tidak aku tidak memikirkan siapapun!"

Gelagat hinata yang memainkan jarinya seperti itu dan pernyataan barusan, membuat Rias bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau teman masa kecilnya ini. Sedang dilanda asmara pandang pertama.

"Fufu jadi begitu, kau sudah menemukannya. Hinata berjuanglah!"

"Ehh!"

Seluruh wajah hinata memerah dan dia langsung berdiri, dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke arah Rias

"Apa yang kau ucapkan Rias-san?"

Kembali ke pemuda yang sekarang sedang berdiri tegap dan hendak memasuki sebuah gua yang terbilang cukup besar bagi dirinya. Menurut informasi dari warga sekitar, beberapa tikus membuat ulah dengan merusak ladang.

"Mereka sudah memiliki sarang sebesar ini, tidak ada cara lain aku harus masuk kedalam untuk membasminya."

Pemuda itu mulai bergerak dengan obor sebagai penerang, bau busuk mulai menyeruak ketika dia semakin masuk lebih dalam. Pemuda itu mampu menahan semuanya.

Dia menjumpai jalan bercabang. Bingung akan pilihannya dia berulang kali melihat, sambil menilai jalan mana yang harus diambil. Lalu dia melihat sebuah benda tak asing, di lorong sebelah kanan.

'Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, para Rats hanya bisa membuat dua atau tiga jalur. Itu karena mereka buta arah dan sebagai pengingat jalan tempat mereka menyimpan makanan, sebuah tanda di berikan agar mereka tahu dimana letak persediaan makanan berada. Berarti sisi kiri adalah tempat dimana mereka tidur.'

Pemuda itu menyusuri lorong sebelah kiri, sambil menyiapkan sesuatu yang dia beli di desa tempat quest itu. Sebuah botol berisi merica.

Ketika satu langkah dia mendekat tiga Rats atau tikus raksasa penghuni sarang itu muncul. Segera dia melemparkan merica itu dan membuat para tikus bergerak liar, karena indra penciuman mereka terasa pedih. Obor dia buang sembarang, karena ingin fokus membunuh monster questnya.

"Waktunya menghabisi kalian"

Berbekal pedang yang baru dibeli, dia menusuk satu tikus yang memiliki ukuran setinggi pinggang dirinya. Kemudian menebas serta menyayat yang ada di kanan dan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua lainnya dari belakang yang tidak diprediksi, membuatnya terpental karena serudukannya. Tubuhnya melayang dan membentur dinding cukup keras

'Kuso! Aku lupa jika ada dua atau tiga lorong dalam lubang mereka, setidaknya ada 7 atau 9 Rats dengan kata lain masih tersisa 6 atau 4 lagi.'

Tikus raksasa itu melaju ke arahnya, efek merica yang ditaburkan tadi sudah menghilang dan membuat dirinya dalam bahaya. Saat para tikus hendak melahapnya, pemuda itu melompat dan menusuk salah satu dari mereka

Darah bersimbah mengotori baju, tapi tidak membuat dia mengendurkan tusukannya. Sementara tikus yang lain hendak menerjangnya tidak berhasil, sebab dia sudah melompat ke sisi lain.

Tikus itu meraung kasar dan bergema sepanjag gua, hal itu membuat sang pemuda sadar. Kalau dia sedang memanggil kawannya, dengan cepat dia berlari dan mengenggam pedang pertama miliknya. Pedang yang baru dibeli tertancap di mayat tadi, lalu segera menusuk tikus itu.

"Memanggil temanmu kemari memang cukup cerdik, tapi itu sama artinya mengantarkan nyawa mereka padaku."

Satu erangan panjang dan tikus itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, seperti yang sudah diprediksi empat tikus muncul dan menggeram ke arahnya.

"Maaf saja, tapi kalian datang kemari adalah keputusan yang salah."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan botol lain yang agak besar, lalu melemparkannya ke arah mereka. Ketika pecah cairan menyebar tapi itu tidak berpengaruh dan membuat tikus seolah mengejek, lalu sang pemuda segera melesat untuk mengambil obor yang dia buang.

Ketika mengejarnya tubuh para tikus sudah basah, dengan cairan yang dia lemparkan tadi dan saat meraih obor. Dia berhenti bergerak sambil menatap 4 tikus itu.

"Saatnya untuk kalian mati!"

Dia melempar obor itu ke arah tikus yang tersisa, tiba-tiba tubuh dari para tikus terbakar. Rupanya cairan yang dia lemparkan sebelumnya adalah bensin.

Di depan matanya para tikus meronta-ronta kepanasan, setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya mati dan pemuda itu keluar dari gua.

"Akhirnya, satu Quest selesai saatnya menyelesaikan Quest lainnya."

Pemuda itu pergi ke tepi bukit untuk mencari tanaman herbal yang dipelukan untuk questnya, dia juga mengambil lebih untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu dia kembali ke desa untuk melaporkan, bahwa semua Rats sudah di basmi. Penduduk desa sangat senang mendengar kabar itu dan berterima kasih, serta menyuruhnya menginap semalam untuk merayakan keberhasilannya.

Sang pemuda sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi karena desakan warga desa, dia tidak punya pilihan lain dan setuju menginap di situ.

Malam itu dia mempelajari hal tentang terbentuknya desa tersebut, lalu bagaimana cara meramu obat-obatan sendiri untuk keperluan darurat. Penduduk desa juga memberikan dia sebuah tas yang bisa diikat di belakang, untuk menaruh item-item miliknya.

Setelah memenuhi janjinya, pemuda itu kembali ke kota untuk melaporkan hasil misinya. Kini dia sudah bediri di depan resepsionis yang menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Quest ini sudah selesai kulaksanakan apa ada misi lagi? Terutama berkaitan dengan tikus raksasa dan sejenisnya. Dan ini tanaman obat yang dibutuhkan untuk questnya."

"Ha-ha'i karena kau sudah menyelesaikan quest, ini bayarannya."

Resepsionis itu menyerahkan bayaran yang diberikan oleh sang pengirim quest. Umumnya guild bisa memberikan bonus, itu berlaku jika petualang sudah menyelesaikan quest tingkat atas.

Ada aturan dimana quest hanya bisa diambil oleh petualang tingkat tertentu. Pemuda itu sepenuhnya sadar jika dirinya berada di tingkat terbawah, karena itu dia ingin mencari pengalaman dengan membunuh lebih banyak jenis paling lemah dari ras itu.

"Terima kasih!"

"Ah sama-sama tentang quest yang kau minta ada satu yang baru datang kemarin, sekelompok tikus menyerang desa dan melukai beberapa penduduk. Sejujurnya, quest ini memerlukan party."

"Party? Apa itu?"

Hinata yang ditanyai seperti itu terkejut, karena pemuda di depannya ini ternyata memang tidak tahu istilah yang dia sebutkan. Jadi, dia memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada pemuda ini agar sedikit mengerti.

"Party adalah kelompok yang terdiri dari dua atau lebih petualang, mereka saling membantu satu sama lain untuk menyelesaikan quest. Umumnya mereka terdiri dari beberapa kelas berbeda, agar bisa saling menutupi kekurangan ketika pertarungan. Bagaimana, apa kau tertarik membuat party?"

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak untuk menimbang apa yang baru dia ketahui dan saran yang diajukan oleh resepsionis itu untuk membangun party.

"Sepertinya itu rumit aku suka menjalankan semuanya seorang diri, apa tidak bisa kau menyerahkan quest ini untukku saja."

"Quest ini untuk party bukan solo?"

'Merepotkan sekali, padahal aku ingin melakukannya sendiri. Agar tidak ada yang terganggu.'

"Maaf apa kau butuh seorang party, aku petualang pemula yang berasal dari order of freya. Maukah kau membentuk party denganku?"

Order of Freya adalah sebuah religi dimana penganutnya menyembah dewi kesuburan dan kecantikan. Umumnya kelas yang berhubungan dengan order ini adalah priest dan monk, mereka dilengkapi dengan atribut sihir putih.

Pemuda itu melirik untuk menilai wanita yang baru menawarkan dirinya untuk berparty. Dengan pakaian suster lalu rambut emas panjang, dengan mata biru laut. Membuat siapa saja bisa mengatakan, kalau dia adalah sosok megami itu sendiri.

"Kalau dia berparty denganku. Quest itu bisa diambil?"

"Eh!"

Keringat jatuh di pelipis Hinata, karena pemuda satu ini baru saja kembali dan akan melakuakan perjalanan lagi.

'Apa dia gila, kemarin saja dia tidak kembali. kini baru menginjakkan kaki di guild, dia mau pergi lagi.'

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau baru kembali apa tidak terlalu memaksakan diri, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu."

"Jika aku beristirahat kemungkinan mereka sudah bertambah dua, tiga, atau bahkan sepuluh kali lipat. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang mengerikan itu terjadi lagi. Dan kau, apa yakin ingin membentuk party denganku?"

"Ha'i ano mohon bantuannya!"

"Um, jadi kami boleh mengambil questnya bukan, lalu aku juga mengambil dua Quest ini"

Lepas mengatakannya pemuda itu mengambil Quest tikus yang menyerang desa, serta quest mengumpulkan biji besi dan 10 potong batang dari pohon pinus. Party kecil itu berangkat menjalankan questnya.

Hinata menatap kepergian pemuda itu dan melihat kembali formulir pendaftaran yang diisi olehnya, disana tercantum nama dari petualang muda itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto jadi itu namanya."

And Cut

Kali ini saya buat cerita tentang seseorang yang terobsesi membunuh Tikus atau Rats. apa dan kenapa dia melakukannya, ikutin terus perjuangan Naruto dalam menapaki petualangannya.

Setting latar di dunia Goblin Slayer dan untuk kekuatan, mungkin menyesuaikan dengan sedikit perubahan.

Setting waktunya kuambil dari manga Goblin Slayer Sidestory YearOne. Yang menceritakan awal mula si Goblin slayer memulai karier petualangnya.

Jaa nee


End file.
